Storm Hawks: Like A Woman In A Man's Body
by Rickudemus
Summary: A silly drama story of Finn, who wants to be a woman and lives that way. Everything is fun, but then he falls in love. What can he do, when truth is what he can't tell. WARNING: EVERYONE IS TOTALLY OOC, DON'T READ!
1. 1: My name is Fay

Like a Woman in a Man's Body

Part 1 – My name is Fay

by Ricku

_Girls loved to buy lots of pretty dresses, wear them for dates, parties and such and put on lots of sparkly make-up. Some girls used a good amount of it, but some of them added it like they would die, if there just wasn't enough of it, which wasn't good at all. It was more frightening than beautiful. But to see a girl with a pretty dress and nice amount of make-up, it was really fascinating to witness._

_If you liked boys, it would be easy for girls to just put on that beautiful dress on, paint your face and go to the town. There were a lot of bars down town that were just full of people, ready to meet someone to love (in a many different ways). But if you liked boys while not being a girl, you would have an entirely different story. In this town, one couldn't just come out of the closet and shout to everyone that you were a queer and proud of it. No, they'd kick your ass in a second._

_But if you had a pretty, feminine like looks, things would be easier. Like mine, for example. Mother always used to say that I looked very pretty and that I could easily fool everyone, if I put on a girl's dress. And she was right, I did fool everyone._

_Even since I was a young child, I loved to wear skirts and put bows on my hair. Of course it started with my mother dressing me like a girl, since she had wanted one instead of a lame boy. I first hated it, but the more she did it, the more I liked it. Oh, how happy she was when I agreed for her to dress me in those princess skirts. What wouldn't I do for my mother and for myself?_

_If I would have had a father by my side, I doubt I would have drifted this way. Well, I would probably still be a queer, but wearing the clothes of a female would be something I would not do. But my father died few months after my birth and my mother didn't want a new husband, since she couldn't forget her soul mate. Not that I could really blame her._

_I don't still regret the way I have become, though. This was something I was happy with and as long as nobody knew, it would be alright. Except for my mother and my best friend, who have always known my obsession for girls' clothing. Of course these weren't the only things I had in my closet, no. I still had to look like a boy in certain situations, like when I was at the book store, my working place. In my free time, in the other hand, I was free to be whatever I wanted. Whatever I wanted..._

"Oh my goodness, you look so fantastic!" A woman chirped happily as she held her digital camera with her bony hands, readying it to take another photo of her son in another new dress.

"Mom, stop it..." The boy blushed under the slight make-up that he had put on his face. He was wearing a yellowish dress with few light blue flowers around it. Around his waist was a bit darker blue bow, the same coloured bows that he had used to tie down his hair. His wrists carried small, golden bracelets and around his neck there was a silver necklace.

"But you are!" She took the picture with a wide smile and watched her son with joy. "I just love how you put your hair down too!" She squealed, putting away the camera and going over to the boy to give him a hug.

"T-thank you..." He whispered, looking at her with a small, embarrassed smile. "And thank you for buying me this dress. But you know; I can buy them myself..."

"Oh, but I just love buying you new dresses!" She kissed the boy's forehead and giggled brightly. "Now, go out and have fun~ be careful, Finn~"

"I will, but don't forget, mother..." The boy swirled around and walked towards the door with light steps, giving the woman a joyful smile, changing his voice to more high pitched. "When I'm a girl, my name is Fay."

The next morning was exhausting to Finn. It was partly his fault, though, since he had been partying out for so long. It was like any other nights; he was having fun, but still didn't meet anyone exciting. He really wanted to have a date like other eighteen year old, even though telling those people what he actually was would freak them out, so maybe it was better for him to be alone for the rest of his life.

He leaned against the counter with a bored look on his face, watching the few people look for a book that would match their interests. For the millionth time he let out a depressed sigh, making his best friend and a work partner, smack his head with a scrolled magazine.

"Finn, stop scaring off our customers. Your aura is very creepy and depressing." He glared at the blonde boy, one hand on his hip. Finn looked at him with an unsatisfied pout as he pushed away the magazine that was resting against his head.

"Bite me." He snarled, his red-haired friend sighing deeply.

"Was Fay out too late again?" He smirked widely and evilly, sending shivers down Finn's spines. He pushed himself away from the counter and walked over to a quite big, brown box, taking it in his arms.

"Screw you, Aerrow." He showed him his tongue, walking away with the box full of books, Aerrow watching after him with a wide smile. The blonde placed the box down on the floor, next to the beginning of a long shelf, which was two meters away from the counter.

"How was her night, by the way? Guessing from your mood, it didn't go too well." Aerrow kept smiling as he leaned his head against his arm, not taking his eyes off his good friend as he started putting the books on the shelf.

"It was okay... Met a lot of new people, talked, drank, danced..." Finn sighed, watching the book in his hand with sadness lingering in his blue eyes.

"So, why are you depressed?" The red-head tilted his head slightly in confusion, standing up straight as he notices a customer walking towards him.

"Well, I was just thinking..." The blonde looked over to Aerrow, who was greeting a female customer with a joyful smile. "What if I never find a partner?"

"Oh, nonsense, Finn! Everyone finds someone!" Aerrow shook his head with an amused smile as he took the book from the old lady customer, checking the prize on and announcing it to the lady, who instantly started searching for the money. "Trust me."

"But what if I don't?" Finn whined, receiving a warm smile from the old lady who gave the money to his friend with a shaky hand.

"I'm sure you'll find the one too, young man. Just be yourself and you'll do fine." She chuckled, taking back the book and heading for the exit with slow steps.

"Gee, thanks..." Finn rolled his eyes, not feeling very inspired by the advice. "That was helpful..." He mumbled, putting the books on the shelf in order.

"She's kinda right, tho." Aerrow chuckled as the blonde gave him a glare with a low growl.

"Just shut up." The blonde grabbed the now empty box and walked inside the room, which had a "personnel only" sign above it. The entrance had no door, just a red, old curtain, which swung angrily back and worth thanks to the blonde.

"What a bothersome friend." The red-head shook his head with a sigh, putting the money inside the cash register with a soft smile.

After the stressing day at work, Finn decided to head for his favourite bar for a drink, the Black Cat. He usually spent his nights at that same bar, since it had the best drinks, the best services and the best company. The whole place was the best in town.

And the people in the bar actually had manners. In other places, few had tried to take the blonde with them by force, but he had always been saved by either the bartenders or other customers, who knew how to treat a "lady" right. Black Cat didn't allow in rubbish like people like those. They only let in people with good looking clothes and good manners. They also didn't serve the people so many drinks that they would get drunk. All in all, the place was really great. It was more like a cafeteria instead of a bar.

Finn sighed as he saw the entrance to the bar, straightening his black, sleeveless shirt and his black skirt, that easily reached his knees and then he made sure his dark blue scarf was looking right around his neck. He had tied up his hair again, but this time he hadn't forced all of it to go down. His hair was actually naturally quite pointy and when he wanted it go down, it required a lot of work and patience.

He wasn't really an expert when it came to good styles, but at least his clothing was good enough to get access inside the bar. He looked around, his painted lips forming a bright smile to the young men, who greeted him with a nod or a wave. Many people in this place knew Finn, or rather, they knew Fay. He had flirted with many of them, talked with them, given them advices in relationships and just shared some odd stories about his childhood. Nice people they all were.

"Hi, Fay." He heard a young man chirped from the long counter, drinking a big can of beer. The man was called Steve and he could drink as much alcohol as he just could without getting drunk. He was really famous in the town. "Wanna join me and my friends for a small conversation about birds and bees?" He smirked lustfully, raising his eyebrow in a tempting manner.

"Not tonight, Steve." Finn answered with a high pitched voice, letting out a girly giggle. "You know I don't prefer such talk." He snickered, walking over to the counter, looking at the list of drinks available for today.

"Aw, come on, Fay..." Steve turned around on his seat, leaning against the counter and trying his best to look as sexy as he could.

"No." Finn smiled at him cheerfully, yet mysteriously. "I'm not interested in your perverted talking, at least not when it doesn't even make sense." He chuckled, looking back at the drink list. "If you want to talk about perverted things, you should think of better stories."

"Ooooh, dude, you're such a loser!" One of Steve's friends snickered at him, receiving a small chuckle from him.

"You're so evil, Fay." Steve whined, giving him a desperate stare, making the blonde giggle again. He turned his face away from the man's sight, instantly noticing an interesting looking male sitting by the window. He bit his finger, watching him in absolute fascination.

"Bartender." Finn raised his finger to the worker, who instantly came over to "lady" while cleaning a small class. "I would like to buy that man a drink." He pointed to the direction where his new interest sat, the bartender giving him a nod. "Something with no alcohol or sugar; something wit fruits are good." He licked his lips, tilting his head curiously.

Steve looked over his shoulder, blinking in surprise as he saw the man Fay had laid her eyes on. "That man?" He raised his eyebrow at the "lady", who smiled in excitement. "Aliens interest you more than humans?"

"Perhaps." He watched the bartender go over to the green coloured male, who gave a confused look at the man, probably telling him that he did not order the drink. The bartender then pointed at Finn, who bit his lower lip, smiling dangerously. As the bartender left, the male stared at the blonde in confusion, then giving him an uncaring look before looking away.

Finn slowly pushed himself away from the counter and walked over to the male, who was now looking out of the window, not daring to touch the drink he had just received. "You look lonely." Finn spoke, getting the male's attention again. "Mind if I join?" He asked innocently, the alien only returning an uninterested shrug. "You look tense. Heartbreak, maybe?" He leaned against his hand with a devilish smile as the other male stared at him in wonder.

"What do you want?" He asked with a growl, narrowing his eyes.

"Talk." Finn now leaned his head against both of his hands, staring the green male with gentle eyes. "What kind of a person would break a heart of a handsome guy, like you?" He giggled, biting his little finger. The male watched him angrily for a moment, turning then his gaze back towards the window.

"She was a good friend of mine. I had always liked her, but apparently, she didn't like me the same way." He growled again, tapping the table with his fingers. "I confessed, she said I was too wimpy, weak and not even good looking." He glared back at the blonde "female", letting him very well that he was pissed off. "Just a "no" would have been enough, but she just had to rub salt in my wounds!" He hissed, dropping his attention to the dark, wooden table. "She said we could still be friends... Fuck." He snarled, Finn still smiling softly at him.

"Aw, poor merb." He touched the class with his fingers, slowly pushing him under the male's eyes. "Here, drink this. No alcohol, no sugar; lots of fruits." He smiled widely, getting back the man's attention. "It's what you merbs like, or so I've heard."

"Just who the hell are you?" The green male asked in confusion, looking like the blonde human was getting more and more interesting to him.

"Call me Fay." Finn giggled, smiling widely.

_The night was pleasant and so was the company I had. That merb was very interesting to talk to and he had many great stories to share. I got to know many new things about this race and I'm very happy about that. After all, this race is very interesting._

_We spent many hours talking to each other, even though it was hard at first, since the alien boy refused to talk. But after a while, he decided to open up and he wasn't that bad at all. The girl who had broken his heart sure was a bitch, telling him that he wasn't good looking. To me, that man was very handsome and quite sexy._

_His name was Stork and he's twenty-three years old. He has been living in the town even since he was eight and he never really had any courage to go to places with plenty of people. Now he just wanted to get something else to think of and maybe get someone to talk to._

_He even promised that he'd come back to the bar to meet me again, which was really heart warming. Not many guys did that for me, so it really felt nice._

_If I could choose myself a life partner right now, I'd probably choose him. There was something catchy in that man and it made me really feel nice, comfortable, whole and... Me._

_But as cruel as reality can be, one should not imagine of such things. After all, he was a straight man and I was a gay man with a woman's look. If he ever found out what I truly was, he wouldn't probably appreciate it much._

_If only faith would be on my side, just this once._

To be continued.


	2. 2: Just be yourself

Like a Woman in a Man's Body

Part 2 – Just be yourself

by Ricku

_When girls have plans for going to shopping, dating or going out for another reason, they spend hours for choosing the perfect dress and painting their faces all "pretty" and shit. I didn't fully ge__t, since I was quick to choose my outfit and my make-up, if it was the girl side of me going out._

_Why use hours for just two things? It didn't make sense! But that's not really what I was going to say._

_I had just gotten ready to go to the Black Cat again and I had only used an hour for that. I was really psyched to meet Stork again and I tried to look really pretty just for him. My hair was partly tied up again like last night, since it's the style I liked the best. I was wearing a sleeveless, blue shirt, long blue gloves and a long blue skirt. Blue was really my colour. So was yellow, which is why I had a yellow belt and a yellow collar. I might not be the prettiest diamond of the night, but to me, this was just fine._

_But all in all, I think I was now ready to go out and meet that dreamy merb again. First I'd have to pay my mother a visit and show this outfit. After all, she wanted to take pictures of every new look I had gotten for myself._

_And to clear up some confusion, I'm really living alone. Not too far away from my mother, though. I was an adult and could take care of myself, but mother wasn't exactly like that. To put it rudely, she was a psycho, who carried a knife everywhere. If she heard that I had been hurt, she'd find the people who did it and... Well, I said she has a knife, you imagine the rest._

_She was still a great mother and I loved her very much. I'd do anything to make her happy. Well, almost anything, anyways._

_But w__ithout further (mindless) blabbering from me, it's time to party!_

Finn took in a nervous, long breath as he was allowed to enter the bar, instantly starting to look for the merb he had met the last night. He looked around, spotting him and smiling that he was sitting at the very same place as he had before. He was staring out of the window longingly, as if wishing for that girl to show up, who broke his heart. Finn knew these things quite well, after all, he had a lot of experience and had been taught by his mother.

He slowly and carefully approached the silent and lonely merb, sitting down with a sneaky grin. "Hello there. Something happen with the girl?" He instantly got the man's attention, who gave him a shy smile, which completely surprised Finn. Before, he was all cool and unconcerned, but now he was shy, open and... Happy.

"Hey!" He cheered, giving his full attention to the blonde. "Was wondering when you'd show up." He chuckled, Finn watching him in total confusion. "Got kind of scared I wouldn't see you again..." Finn's eyes widened a little. He was waiting for him?

"R-really...?" He blushed, looking down shyly. "Well... Sorry for making you wait, then." He giggles, covering his mouth with his fist, feeling very touched by the merb's act.

"That's fine." Stork took a deep breath, raising his hand to the bartender. "Let me order you a drink." Finn watched him with pure interest as he talked to the bartender. He didn't really listen to what they were talking; since he was too occupied thinking of the green male's words. He tapped the table with his fingers, slowly dropping his gaze towards it. What a strange person that alien was.

A sigh escaped from the blond as his gaze now drifted towards the window, watching the streets of night in silence. The more he thought about the male, the more strange he felt. Just what was it?

"Fay?" The blonde let out a gasp as he heard the man call his, or Her name, capturing the human's attention right away.

"Yes?" He smiled softly to him while the merb pushed the drink in front of him.

"Here. I hope I choose a good drink." Stork smiled back to him, leaning his head against his arm. Finn looked down on the drink, letting out another, a bit louder, gasp. "What's the matter?" The older male gave him a worried stare. "Is it not to your liking?"

"No, that's not it..." Finn swallowed, grabbing the glass with both of his hands. "This is the Blue Sunset... My favourite drink..." He stared at the blue coloured liquid with surprised expression playing on his face. Stork couldn't possibly know his favourite drink and it could be just coincidence... But still, Finn wondered.

"Really?" Stork let out a quiet, but bright laugh as he followed Finn's every move with his gaze. "I guess I have mind reader powers." He chuckled, caressing his own temple with two of his fingers.

"Heh, probably so..." The blonde nodded, raising the glass up to his mouth, swallowing down a little bit of the drink. What a great night this would be.

It was another painful and tiresome morning for Finn. He had had too much fun last night that he had forgotten to go home earlier, since he had work quite early in the morning. For the entire morning, he had been drinking coffee, tea and different energy drinks to look bright like always, but it didn't work well at all.

"Finn, that's not healthy." Aerrow sighed as he watched his blonde friend drink the third can of energy drink.

"The boss will kill me, if he sees me like this." Finn growled, finishing his drink very quickly.

"Then maybe you shouldn't party so late." The red-head sighed again, holding his forehead. "Seriously Finn, get a hold of yourself."

"Yes, yes..." The older one mumbled, walking over to a small brown box that was laying on the floor behind the counter. He tiredly took it in his arms, opening it with a couple of growls. "Just can't help it... He's just so great..." He whispered, watching the new books inside the box lovingly.

"He?" Aerrow blinked, smiling widely to his friend as he sneaked behind him. "Aw, did my little Finn meet the right one~?"

"W-what?" The blonde blushed at the boy, pushing away. "Don't call me little, I'm older and more mature than you. And he's not the right one..." He mumbled, pouting at the box. "Probably..."

"Come on, tell me about the guy~" Aerrow grinned, leaning against the counter and watching his friend with great interest.

"W-well, h-he's..." Finn swallowed, placing the box on the counter with a desperate sigh. "He's nice, friendly and comfortable to talk with... He's just really... Dreamy..." His gaze wondered towards the bookshelves, while letting out another sigh. "He's a merb too, which really adds the excitement to it all." He smiled longingly to the bookshelves, Aerrow giving him a supportive pat on the shoulder.

"Aw, sounds like you found yourself a good one." He grinned, flinching a bit as Finn's expression slowly turned into a very sad one. "Finn?"

"What if I... If I'm in love with him...?" The blonde looked up to the slightly confused red-head. "I've only known him for two days, but..."

"Love at first sight?" Aerrow smiled softly, gently rubbing the older one's shoulder.

"Yeah..." Finn looked back down, biting his lip. "But if it really is love... What am I going to do...?" He whimpered, holding his head with both of his hands desperately. "He thinks I'm a girl... What will happen if he finds out I'm not...? I can't stand the thought of him hating me..."

"Oh, Finn..." Aerrow whispered, feeling very bad for his confused friend. If only there was something he could do. "I'm sure everything will turn out well." He smiled happily, petting the blonde's hair lovingly. "For you, things will always smile." He chuckled, walking over to the cash register.

"If you say so..." Older one smiled and took the box in his arms again, walking over to the shelves in slight boredom. He didn't feel like working at all at the moment. Instead of that, he just wanted to crawl into his bed and cry. Or maybe not cry, but think about things, at least.

He sighed once more, holding onto the box tightly. If only it had been certain someone in his arms instead of a boring box full of books...

A week had already passed and Finn had gotten more aware of his feelings towards the green male; he was definitely in love. He wasn't sure what to do anymore. The feelings just kept growing and so did the sorrow inside him. He was only going to have some fun, he was only going to make another friend, he was... He was only trying to find the right one.

_Just be yourself and everything will be fine._

Be yourself, they say. That was the most complex thing to him. He always told that to the new people he met, who felt really nervous and out of place; yet, he was the one who wasn't being himself. He used most of his personality on 'Fay', though. He was quite talkative in general, good with people, bright and happy. But that was all there was to it.

Fay was just merely a puppet or a mask that cowered Finn's other feelings; sorrow, hate, fear... Things like that. Fay always smiled and that was how she was supposed to be, nothing more. Just a cover, whose purpose was to hide Finn from the world; after all, Finn didn't matter anymore. Only Fay. Only her.

Finn watched inside the bakery story with a small smile. Or rather, Fay did. He watched the customers and the bakers and a few times he ended up staring at his own reflection. Whenever he did, his head was filled with questions and doubts. Was this really and truly what he wanted? Was this how he wanted to look for the rest of his life? Was Fay really the one he wanted to be?

He felt utterly confused as he decided to close his eyes, not wanting to even look at himself anymore. The habit he had had for many years... That he had loved, enjoyed, adored... Just didn't feel right anymore. All of this 'dressing like a woman'-thing just seemed so pointless.

A sigh escaped from the boy as he slowly opened his eyes. He tried to watch what was happening inside the store, but for some reason, all he could see, was his reflection. He tried hard to see through it, but no matter how he tried, he didn't success. After a while, he understood why.

His shield was broken.

"Fay!" He gasped silently as he heard his crush's voice, instantly making him look for him. He noticed the man running towards him, looking quite worried. Finn smiled brightly to the boy, half of the smile being fake and forced.

"Ah, Stork. You made it." He giggled girly, raising his fist over his mouth in a feminine way. He had done it many times, he was good at it. But it didn't feel natural. It was just plain uncomfortable.

"Yes..." Stork breathed heavily, stopping right in front of the 'girl' in blue. "I'm not late, am I? I'd hate to leave a lady waiting." He chuckled shyly as his cheeks turned slightly red. He held out his hand to Finn and smiled sweeter than ever. "You ready?"

"Sure am." Finn grabbed the man's hand carefully, shivering at the warm, tight grip he received from him. He hummed in satisfaction, quiet enough for the merb not to hear. This was nice.

"So... Where do you wanna go?" The older male asked from the blonde, who was staring at the hand that was holding onto to him so fiercely with a blush of his own.

"I'll just follow you anywhere you'll take me..." Finn spoke in delight. He was enjoying himself so much that he forgot to use Fay's voice.

"Hmm?" Stork blinked at him in confusion, noticing the change in his date's voice. "You alright?" The concern in the man's voice woke Finn up from his dream land and instantly he realized what mistake he had just done.

"Oh, yes!" Finn laughed nervously, tapping his throat with a weak smile. "Just got something in my throat." He convinced, the merb nodding to him with a soft smile.

"Okay then, if you say so." He kept leading the blonde somewhere, but Finn didn't watch where they were going at all. He just looked down to their bonded hands, a sad smile placed on his lips. He tightened his grip, wishing that their day together would last very, very long.

Sadly, the day passed by quicker than he had even dared to expect. The sun disappeared too soon, the time moved forward too soon... Why was life torturing him so?

The moon was shining on the sky as Finn walked in the park with his date, who was talking about his family and Finn listened to him with great interest. Some parts of his story didn't reach his ears though, since he got too busy watching the merb's eyes. The moonlight really gave an attractive spark in them.

"—which is why my parents wouldn't let me play out in the yard, before we got that fence built. I tell ya, it was one crazy dog." The merb chuckled, shaking his head. "That's why dogs frighten the hell out of me."

"Wow." Finn giggled, holding onto Stork's hand like he was too scared to let go. "That's one crazy tale." He shook his head, smiling longingly to the ground.

"Heh, yeah." Stork agreed, slowly looking at the boy, smiling as well. "You know what else is crazy?" He chuckled once more as Finn looked up to him curiously.

"What?" The blonde blinked, tilting his head as Stork stopped and stood in front of Finn, grabbing his free hand.

"Me." The merb narrowed his eyes and licked his lips, making the human blush slightly. He leaned closer and placed a careful kiss on the 'lady's' lips, pulling away just a little bit as if he had given the younger one a test kiss to see, if it was alright to do so.

Finn narrowed his eyes also and kissed the merb back quickly, wrapping his arms around the alien's neck. Stork returned both the hug and the kiss, letting out a rather satisfied mumble. He ran his fingers through the blonde hair of the human, who slightly started to shiver again, enjoying the moment to the fullest.

He was actually sharing a kiss with a merb he had only known for a week and who he truly and deeply loved. The moment really took away his thoughts and worries, but not for very long. As the two broke their connection, Finn blinked at the merb with wide eyes. He had gone over the line.

"Fay...? Is everything alright...?" Stork asked in pure worry as he watched his date slowly back away from him. "Fay?"

"I-I'm sorry..." Finn's voice was shaking and tears rolled down his cheeks, receiving a gasp from the older male. "Y-you're really great, Stork... You really are!" He whimpered, Fay's voice starting to fade away. "Which is why I can't do this anymore... I'm not good enough..." He sobbed, Stork trying to reach out to grab his hand.

"Fay, what are you—"

"Farewell, Stork..." The blonde whispered and started running like the wind, Stork screaming after him, but his thoughts were too blurred to hear what exactly he said. Everything in his head was too mixed up right now.

But one thing was for sure; his shield had been destroyed.

Fay was gone.

For good.

To be continued


	3. 3: Don't leave

Like a Woman in a Man's Body

Part 3 – Don't leave

by Ricku

_My closet looked so empty without all those female dresses filling it and it felt really strange, how much female stuff I actually had. I never even realised the amount of them until now that I had emptied the closet, every drawer and box from the stuff. Fay had really taken the control over me and I had done my best to make her happy._

_But not anymore, the game was over. Fay was gone for good and strangely enough, I don't even miss her. She was merely a shield for me, an escape route. Mom loved to dress me like a girl and people thought I was beautiful. I got a lot of attention from other boys and it felt really good. The attention I got from boys was much more exciting than the attention I got from girls._

_And when I found out that boys weren't supposed to like boys, I was crushed. I was scared. I liked men; always had, always will. It was frightening. Fay was just an escape route for me, so that I could spend time with other men without them chasing me off. It was awesome._

_Now, all of that didn't seem to have a point anymore. __It was almost like my entire life had gone to a waste. But now, I got it. Fay wasn't something I wanted to be. Fay wasn't something I should be. Fay wasn't meant to be. I, Finn, was. This would be a new start for me. No more high heels and make-up, just the normal me._

_I would never be able to meet Stork again or share those wonderful moments with him again, but I didn't want to lie to him anymore. He didn't deserve it. Life without ever seeing him again sounded awful and harsh, but this was for the best. If Stork ever knew it was a man he had kissed, who knows how he would react._

_Whatever happens from now on, though, I'm going to go through it all as myself._

For once, Finn had gone to the work early and he wasn't tired a one bit. He really felt good, if you didn't count in a horrid heartbreak. It was like he had gained lots of courage and he could just do anything with it. How odd. Was it supposed to feel like this?

He smiled slightly to himself as he checked the new boxes that had been brought to the store. He opened them, counting the books and flinched, when his red-haired friend entered the place. "Whoa, Finn!" He squealed, watching the older one in shock. "You're... Early! You don't even look tired!" He blinked walking over to the blonde, giving him a worried stare. "What happened?"

"Nothing much." Finn chuckled sadly, opening another box. "I just gave my female days a farewell."

"Huh?" Aerrow whined, looking quite surprised. "Just like that? You're done?"

"Yup." Finn smiled softly to him, taking the boxes in his arms. "I think it's time to move on and really start being myself." He chuckled, going over to the closest bookshelf, starting to put the books on the top of the shelf.

Aerrow watched his friend in awe, feeling both confused and happy that the boy finally knew what to do. But what in the world could have driven him into that state?

The red-head turned to look over to the entrance of the shop where two customers appeared. He stood up straight and smiled at them. "Good evening, gentlemen. May I help you?" He asked cheerfully, watching the two in curiosity. The other one was a bright looking wallop and the other one was a shy and depressed looking merb. He wondered what could have possibly happened to the poor thing.

"Ah, yes..." The wallop started, walking over to the cashier with a very embarrassed smile while the merb stood by the door, gazing outside of the big glass wall. "I'm looking for something with fighting and fighting styles or so..." He asked, sounding a little nervous. He wasn't probably quite sure what he was looking for, Aerrow thought.

"Finn, what do you have there?" He looked over to the blonde, who was facing away from the door and the counter. Finn stole a small glance at Aerrow and then went through the books in the box.

"I think this would be a good one for you, sir." The blonde grabbed a quite big one and handed it over to the wallop, who greeted him in joy.

"Oh, thank you very much!" He hurried back to the cashier and took out his money. "You guys are lifesavers!" He grinned, paying the red-head for the book, thanking once more and heading over to the door. He tapped the merb on the shoulder to get his attention, since he was too busy staring the blonde human with slightly wide eyes. When the bigger male finally got the merb to follow him, Aerrow gave a strange look to his older friend.

"That other guy was acting weird... He was staring at you." He narrowed his eyes, receiving a smile from the boy, who also raised his eyebrow in wonder.

"Jealous?" He snickered, the younger male sticking out his tongue.

"No." The boy pouted, leaning against the counter. "But he gave you a really weird look."

"I don't care, Aerrow. I really don't." Finn chuckled and put the last book on the shelf with a smile. "You just take care of your own business and I'll take care of mine, okay?" He showed the younger one a victory sign before taking the box inside the backroom of the store, leaving Aerrow stare after him in complete confusion.

"Yeah... Sure." He blinked, slowly getting a confused smiled on his lips. "I guess even the most childish persons can grow up someday..." He sighed, shaking his head.

"Mom, stop yelling, you're killing my ear." The blonde sighed as he walked towards the park with a cell phone placed on his ear. He had messaged his mother earlier when he was still at work that he was over with the woman thing. After that, he had closed his phone and opened it late in the evening (he had been working overtime) and his mother had bombed him with messages and phone calls.

_Why in the world would you do it?_

_Why would you quit?_

_I even b__ought you a new dress!_

Things like that. But Finn hadn't had the time to answer her messages, since she had called him, once again. This time Finn had answered, but he really wished he hadn't...

"There's nothing we can do, mom, she's gone." He walked along the small path that started from the edge of the park and went right towards the benches; they were close to the area where Finn had run away from Stork earlier. He scanned the area with a sad smile on his lips and walked over the closest bench and sat down on it, letting out a deep sigh. "I'm sorry, mom... I just can't go on anymore." He almost whispered as he held on tightly to his phone.

"I have to go now, mother. See you later." He ended the conversation and sighed again, still holding on to the phone. His gaze travelled up to the sky longingly, his mind lurking who knows where. He crossed his legs, running his fingers through his pointy hair with a weak smile. It was really painful to be in love.

"Found you..." He heard someone speak from behind him, making him instantly turn around to look at the person in surprise. His eyes widened at the sight of the merb that was really out of breath, for some reason. "Finally... Found you..." The young man looked very confident and he had no doubt.

Finn swallowed, laughing nervously to him. "What are you talking about? I've never seen you before." He smiled sadly at him, as if pitying the merb. "Aren't you just confusing me with someone else?"

"Don't bullshit me!" He yelled, looking a bit pissed off, making the human blonde flinch in small fright. "I can remember faces and voices perfectly. And especially eyes." He clenched his fists, looking like he was about to cry. "You're Fay, aren't you?"

"No, my name is Finn!" The blonde narrowed his eyes, standing up quickly and holding his hands up to his chest, taking a couple of steps backwards. "I've never seen you before!" He closed his eyes, turning away from him and just as he was going to start running, the merb let out a pathetic sounding plead.

"Don't leave me!" He whimpered, making the human gasp loudly and look over his shoulder in deep surprise. There were tears in the alien's eyes. "Please, Fay... Don't leave me like this..."

"I already told you..." Finn growled, turning around again, small tears starting to form into his eyes. "My name is not Fay... Now stop bothering me." He started walking away, but was stopped once more by Stork, who tightly wrapped his arms around the younger boy's shoulders. The blonde stared into emptiness with wide, shocked eyes while the merb rested his head next to Finn's.

"Don't leave me... I don't want you to... I..." Finn felt the merb swallow nervously and somehow it made him feel really eager to know what the older male was going to say. "I love you..." Stork whispered into the ear of the human, who started shivering slightly. "I love you... I love you..." He repeated, the tears in Finn's eyes growing bigger, thus making them roll down his cheeks.

"Please stop, Stork..." Finn pleaded, unconsciously leaning his head against the older one's. "No more..." He whimpered in a very pathetic way and again when Stork tightened his hug.

"I knew it..." There was obvious happiness in the alien's voice, which made Finn shiver even more. "It really is you..."

"I'm not the person you used to know... I'm not even a woman, as you can see. So please... Let me go..." Finn whispered, his head dropping down a bit.

Suddenly, the merb turned him around so quick that all Finn could do was blink and gasp in deep surprise. And before the blonde was even fully aware of it, Stork had placed his lips on top of his. He now just stared at him with seriously wide eyes, not really sure what to do.

After a small moment, Stork slowly pulled away, smiling gently at the younger male, who just stared at him with wide, teary eyes. "You've not changed a bit. The only thing that's different, is the way you look outside." He placed his right hand on the left side of Finn's chest. "You're still the same person I met in that bar and fell in love with." Stork kissed him again, more deeply and lovingly than last time.

More tears fell down from Finn's eyes and to the ground, but this time; they were the tears of happiness.

~End~


	4. 4: Epilogue

Like a Woman in a Man's Body

Epilogue

by Ricku

One year had passed nicely and I couldn't be happier! My life had found it's meaning and I no longer doubt anything; I really feel like I can do anything!

One year... It had really been that long since the day I met up with Stork in that park and he told me he loved me... At first I was confused and didn't know what to do, but he didn't seem to expect much. In fact, we didn't talk that much that night. We pretty much just kissed and hugged, wanting to feel each other's presence more than hear each other.

At the end of the day, we shared our cell phone numbers, so that we could find each other more easily next time. I can really say I slept well that night; I had no more worries or pressures. Well, except my mother, who's still a bit sore about me ditching my female life. It couldn't be helped though. I was a man and a man should wear man's clothes. Maybe she'll understand it some day as well, who knows.

As I sit on my pretty, blue couch and watch the old photos of Fay from a small, old photo album, I feel an amused grin form into my lips. I chuckle and even laugh at few of them. What a fool I had been.

"What are you laughing at?" The most amazing person in the world asked curiously as he wrapped his arms around my neck. "Ah." He chuckled while I was giggling in pure amusement. "You're looking at those photos again." He answered himself, caressing my chin with his fingers.

"They're so funny." I giggled again, closing the photo album and looking up to him with bright eyes. "But there was a good side to all that stupidity." I grinned widely, poking his nose playfully. "I met you~!"

"Mmm." He hummed delightfully, licking his lips with a small smirk. "Finn..." He whispered, giving me a deep kiss, receiving a surprised, but a happy moan from me. "Never change, okay?"

"I won't, love." A wide smile played on my lips, but when he let go of me and walked towards the kitchen, it faded quite a lot.

"I'll go make some tea for us. Sound good?" He softly smiled at me, making me squeak quietly.

"Yes! Please!"

He chuckled and disappeared into the kitchen, leaving me sigh longingly on the sofa. After that night in the park, Stork and I had dated for two months and then decided to move together. I had hard time paying my taxes and he was too lonely in his big apartment. So, he moved to my place and we have been happy like this ever since.

Of course, like all couples, we fight, we cry, we lie... But we always find our way out of bad times; we solve our disagreements, cuddle and learn more about each other. All in all, I can pretty much say that my life right now is really perfect and I wouldn't have it other way.

"Here's your tea." Stork handed me a cup, with hot, steaming tea in it, from behind the couch and once I took it in my hands, and he walked around the huge blue furniture, taking a seat right next to me.

"Thank you." I smiled gently to the cup, my cheeks turning slightly pink.

"You're so beautiful as yourself." He shuffled as close to me as he possibly could, leaning his head against my shoulder. "I love you so much, Finn."

I take a slow sip from my drink, blushing and feeling like a high school student. "I love you too, Stork." I kept the warm cup in front of my mouth, the taste of Stork still lingering on my tongue. He really tasted like sweet tea.

"You're really the saviour of my hopeless and extremely womanly heart." I chuckled, receiving a sexy smile from him.

"You're my little princess." He snickered, caressing my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Princess?" I laughed, nuzzling his face. "That so..." A sigh escaped from me as I closed my eyes. "You're my sweet, alien prince, then..."

~End~


End file.
